Possibilities
by We love us
Summary: A dream gets Maura worked up and she plans to release her frustration at a club. Only she stumbles into someone she didn't expect… Au-ish. G!peen, don't like it, don't read please. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything.  
(This might be multi-chapter, or just remain a one-shot. For _One way in a day_, I am working on a second part.)_

_Warning: g!peen._

_So for mistakes. I was...hasty with this, I needed to write this down before I lost it. I'll edit it to smooth it out later but now... I'm just tired._

_So…you must be starving for Rizzles. I know I am. Sorry for mistakes. (Breaking curfew=breaking rules, you know Maura. Gotta love her.)_

**_Possibilities_**

_Fingers sought wet, heated flesh. A low moan tumbled out into the silent air. Anticipation was high._

_Her eyes fluttered close, pleasure washing over her in waves. She sighed, arching her back to convey what she wanted._

_Hands slipped her pants over her hips and down her legs before settling them on the edge of the bed. The unknown person crawled back over her, kissing the valley of her chest and then took a nipple into that warm mouth. A gasp spilled out._

_ It was an intoxicating sensation, dizzying and liberating to do something that was new…she never knew this was what breaking curfew felt like._

_Lips latched onto where shoulder and neck met, sucking hard until all she could feel was the pulsing of her heart down there and the passion she felt. This was what it felt like…to be brought over the brink multiple times with a woman. One no younger than her, or older. This stranger knew where to touch and how pressure was needed._

_She blacked out before she could ask the woman's name…_

Her hand gripped the blanket to stay down to Earth as her other hand stimulating her sex. Her muscles burned but there was the faint image of her dream still in her mind, it was pushing her desire. It pushed her to climax. She muffled her scream into the pillow, feeling fatigued and elated. Yet…just her touch wasn't enough anymore. Not even her toys, but there was something she needed to do in order to dispel of this passion for a woman she didn't even know. Much less know if that stranger actually existed.

As far as she could contemplate, she looked like someone she knew. That unruly, dark hair curtained around her so she could only stare into deep, earthy eyes that pierced through her - all of that felt familiar.

Maybe she needed a night out to relax and forget her dream. After all, it was just a dream.

**-x-**

The club was pumping with loud music, she could feel it in every step she took. Its rhythm traveled to her heart, she sighed. The bartender raised an eyebrow and she nodded. She really needed to loosen up. She sat down, away from everyone else who was chatting away. Isolated in her own thoughts, the petite beauty didn't notice the woman stalked up to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" There was a rich quality to her voice, it was alluring and confident. Maura had nodded her consent before she could stop herself and grinned at the woman.

But her heart stopped for a nanosecond at the angel beside her. _Her hair - is it silky as it looks? - pouty lips that beckon me to kiss them…oh, her eyes. They are stunning. She must be of Italian descent with her high cheekbones and wonderful, natural tan._ Maura couldn't stop from gazing at her acquaintance, this woman was…she shook her head. Holding out her hand, Maura smiled.

"I'm Maura and you are…?"

The dark-haired beauty returned the smile, showing a perfect set of teeth and faint dimples. She gripped Maura's hand gently, "I'm Jane. Nice to meet you, too."

Maura kept staring at Jane, immediately wondering why she didn't ramble on and on about facts she was sure this woman didn't need to know. There was an air around her that made her want to just be around Jane, it didn't matter how long. There was a heat in her lower abdomen, she flushed as images from her dream assaulted her.

She played with the glass in her hand, anything to stop the desire from spreading. But it was too late, she knew the moment she gazed into dark eyes. It was something that couldn't be explained by science, no matter how many times they studied it - there was a pull she felt towards Jane.

She licked her lips, those eyes dilated, showing an intense fire in them that made her sex clench and her panties soaked. The whimper was caught in her throat, her breathing was ragged as she downed the shot and laid her hand on Jane's forearm.

"Care to go to my house for a nightcap?" She said, breathless with the sheer amount of desire she felt for Jane.

Jane nodded, her smile was slow and conveyed the answered she wanted. Maura pulled her by the arm to outside the club, desperate for a taste of Jane and turned around. Their lips clashed, meshing together in a fierce passion. Her arms wrapped around Jane's neck, mouth parting for Jane to plunge in. Her mind whirled with no conscious thought except: _I want this woman in my life._ Even though they met no more than an hour ago, it felt like Maura knew her for years. Her body felt that strong pull, even her heart did.

"Let's do this in a bed, okay?" Jane pulled back enough to say that. Few strands of her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat, Maura was sure she looked the same, frenzied with a passion she couldn't control.

"Oh- Okay," Maura leaned back up to kiss Jane's lips, knowing she would never tire of that. But Jane's arms tightened their hold around her waist and pulled her closer until she felt something hard poking her between her legs. Maura gasped, her eyes wide in curiosity and surprise. Jane winced and the petite beauty cupped Jane's cheek, stroking along her defined jawline.

"Is this something you thought I was going to run away from…?" Maura asked softly. Jane nodded, her eyes filled with fear.

Maura ran her hand down Jane's front until she grasped the hard erection outlined by Jane's pants. "Idiot, I don't mind but I was surprised. I can tell you for sure, it turns me on more." She grabbed Jane's hand and forced it down her pants to touch her wet, trembling sex. Jane groaned. Maura could feel Jane's penis twitch and she smiled.

The taxi they hailed drove slow - or so it seemed to them - as they couldn't keep their hands off each other. When they arrived to Maura's house, they stumbled out of the car and fell on the sidewalk.

Maura was gasping as Jane pressed kisses along her neck, her hand under Maura's shirt and pulling on a tightened nipple. _Oh god, more, more and more!_ Maura rocked her hips into Jane's, feeling the hard length tease her sex as her hands gripped Jane's hips.

"J-Jane, in a bed…" They stood on wobbly legs and raced into the house.

She was carried in Jane's arms, but they had no sense of direction of which room was chosen as long as it had a bed.

"Strip now-" Maura demanded, her breathing harsh and hot against Jane's collarbone. The tall dark-haired women struggled to deposit both of them on the bed and nodded fervently to Maura's request, her hands loosened the belt keeping her pants at her waist. Maura threw her shirt off and gazed at Jane hungrily, noting the toned muscles contract under her stare. But there was something about knowing her affect on Jane, it was empowering and made the wetness between her legs all the more uncomfortable.

Her hands splayed over Jane's abdomen, fingers dipping in the depressions where muscles twitched under her palm. She smiled, straddling Jane smoothly and smashed their mouths together. Maura moaned at the taste of Jane, entangling her hands into unruly, silky hair and grinding their hips against one another.

Until Jane's cellphone rang.

Muffling her frustrated groan into Jane's shoulder, Maura rolled onto Jane's side. Jane mumbled curses and picked up her phone, her tone irate.

"What is it, Frankie? This better be a damn good reason to call when I was _busy_." She growled lowly.

Maura pressed her thighs together and closed her eyes, her hand slipped under the band of her panties. Listening to Jane's husky voice was all she needed for a good release, her fingers slipped through her folds and found the sensitive bud. Maura bit her lip, forcing herself to concentrate on Jane but her eyes fluttered shut at how good it felt to touch her clit and rub it just the right way as she climaxed.

A whimper escaped her throat and it caught Jane's attention whose jaw dropped. Those eyes were a dangerous combination to her lustful mind, Maura felt Jane gulp down saliva and listen to whoever Frankie was. She sat up, noticing Jane's hard on didn't soften once and wondered if it was painful for no release. Maura's hand reached out to touch the bobbing erection then she saw Jane's body shake. Dropping her hand, she looked on in concern.

"Is something the matter, Jane?"

The tall brunette croaked out, "we'll have to cancel this nightcap. Rain-check, okay?"

Before she could snap out of her daze, Jane was already gone and left her without another word. Maura sighed, rubbing a hand to her forehead. Just when she thought she was going to have the best night of her life - problems come up. And she didn't even bother calculating the possibility. Pulling the blanket over her body, Maura slipped into sleep rather quickly - if only to see that dream once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_So…I updated and this is the second part. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for mistakes, I wrote this on a whim. I'm not too good with planning out story plots._

_I don't own anything…wish I did….but doesn't everyone?_

_More Maura/Jane…okay, okay. It's a tease again, no real sex here yet. I could go for another chapter or three before that happens because I love a slow build up before they roll in the hay._

**Possibilities  
_Part two_  
**

_"You're so wet, Maura…" Hands ghosted over her hips and gripped her legs to spread them. _

_She could feel herself arch tautly, needing contact - anything from this beautiful woman whose touch sent desire through her. Her nipples ached, begging for Jane's tongue to lap at them - to sooth the pain away._

_"Please, don't tease me like this." It wasn't fair - this woman held so much power over her that it scared her. The briefest glimpse of Jane sent Maura's heart racing, and her very touch made her wet and trembling. It was ingrained into her body that Jane would be the only one to make her so wanton, so happy and rocked by emotions she didn't feel before._

_But right now, all she wanted was Jane - touching her body all over, inside her. _

_There was a desperate note to her voice, "Jane…" Dark eyes swept across her body, and it felt like a caress everywhere they looked. Maura shivered, a pleasant thrill racing down her spine. Her hands gripped strong shoulders, as though to anchor herself when she felt the tip of Jane's erection push into her, hot and hard._

_"More, Jane…" Just when Jane was about to slam into her, she blacked out…_

She sobbed in frustration when she woke up, alone and uncomfortably wet between her legs. Maura sat up, her mind still foggy with lust. The aching of her sex needed Jane- it felt strange to touch herself when she knew it wouldn't relieve the need she had for the dark-haired woman even the slightest.

Jane's presence filled her in a way she couldn't comprehend and it only added to the frustration she felt when she realized she didn't ask for a phone number. Maura hoped Jane remembered the way to her house from the ride last night…but that was rather doubtful, when they were so caught up in each other. It was like the world didn't exist for either of them.

She couldn't wait to see Jane again - she was sure they would again, tonight or some day. Most definitely tonight, even though she wasn't big on trusting her instincts, she would this once.

**-xx-**

The drink settled in her stomach warmly, she sat on the stool - closing herself away from the dancing crowd behind her and imagined what she would do to Jane…_Oh,_ she felt arousal wash over her, making her nipples hard and aching for relief. Her panties rubbed uncomfortably against her swollen, wet sex as she tried to shift on her seat.

Taking another sip, Maura allowed her mind to wander. There was nothing better to do, besides dancing but she wasn't up for being squished on the dance floor and surrounded by the smell of sweat and alcohol. All she could think about was Jane, Jane and more of Jane.

"Mind if I have this dance with you?" That familiar voice, silky and seductive and husky. _Jane,_ she thought, a smile curling her lips as she turned around to face the tall brunette.

Jane had her arms open and Maura flew into them, feeling safe and content in her embrace. The happiest she felt in her lifetime, her head laid itself on Jane's shoulder, swaying slowly to their own rhythm. Jane's body fit against hers perfectly, the way her body heat left Maura warm inside, as though it were her own. A sigh escaped her, she pulled back to look into deep, dark eyes.

"I missed you," she said, breathless when Jane's eyes twinkled and her dimpled smile made an appearance.

"I did, too." Jane leaned down and captured Maura's lips with her own. Her body tingled, Jane's touch always set a flame of desire in her. Calloused hands splayed across her back, settling above the curve of her behind and tracing small circles. Maura situated herself between Jane's legs, leaning up to kiss her again - moaning when their tongues touched, the power behind Jane's kiss made her weak in the knees. It felt like Jane was making love to her mouth, her body arched into Jane's embrace, feeling Jane's arousal against her navel.

A throaty moan escaped her, her hands gripped Jane's arms, anchoring herself to keep from reaching orgasm at the feel of Jane pressed against her so intimately. Her legs trembled, her inner thighs were coated with her juices she knew it was all caused by this sexy brunette before her. Having such a sinfully sexy voice and dark, passionate eyes that told her a tale of pleasure, it made her wetter than before.

"Let me take that rain-check now," Maura murmured against a fluttering pulse, feeling the warmth of Jane seep past her clothing. The musky, lavender scent that was Jane lulled her throbbing sex into a deep ache, knowing her desires would be fulfilled in Jane's hands. Her touch.

"Yeah," Jane croaked out, that voice made Maura hold onto Jane tighter and squeeze her thighs together. God, that voice was sex itself, the way Jane spoke to her with a low tone, husky and confident.

Maura was wet with anticipation, her hand sought out Jane's, pulling it in a grasp. She stroked her fingers lightly over the palm of Jane's hand, feeling the tall brunette shiver and her dark eyes dilate with a fierce passion. Her breath hitched, nipples hard as diamond and ached for Jane's mouth and fingers on them. Her whole body called out for Jane's.

The drive to her house was slow - the air around them was full of expectation, the awareness of Jane beside her made her skin tingle as goosebumps erupted. She gazed at Jane through her lashes, feeling a smile curl her lips when Jane smirked back at her, dimples winking at her. And her heart pounded heavily, she never felt this way ever. But Maura didn't mind, with Jane, anything seemed possible.

"Eager much, aren't ya?" Jane asked between kisses as they got out of the taxi. Maura just pressed herself against Jane again, feeling hands slide under her thighs. She wrapped her legs around a slim waist, feeling the muscles in Jane's shoulders contract. She shivered in delight, this was another big turn-on.

"Very much so, Jane." And then Maura latched her mouth on the hollow of Jane's throat, sucking hard enough to make Jane groan with pleasure. She rocked her hips against Jane's, feeling the hard length she dreamed about finally make faint contact with her weeping sex, and felt irritated at the barrier of clothes.

Jane pressed frenzied kisses along Maura's collarbone, laying them down on the stairs leading to Maura's front door. They didn't bother noticing their surroundings, everything else was forgotten except for each other. Maura panted, pulling back enough to rip Jane's dress shirt apart, buttons flew everywhere but they didn't pay attention. Maura's hands trembled as they roamed Jane's toned abdomen, the skin under her touch was slick with sweat. When did the heat turn up?

She moaned when Jane thrusted hard, slamming their hips together. Over and over until Maura felt that coiled spring loosen and cried out Jane's name as her orgasm washed over her. Her sex pulsating strongly under the hardness bumping against her clit, creating that perfect sensation and just enough pressure. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, sighing contently.

"God, Maura…" Jane's voice cracked, there was a tone she couldn't recognize.

Until their eyes met, and a gasp escaped unbidden. Eyes were said to be the windows to the soul, Maura heard but never…until now, did she believe it. There was an all-encompassing warmth spilling from her chest when she gazed into dark, burning eyes. Eyes which were filled with so much emotion, emotions she, herself, was feeling. Her hand shook as she cupped Jane's cheek, feeling the tall brunette lean into that simple touch.

"The things you make me feel…" Jane said, staring intently at the petite beauty, whose eyes glassed over and tried to hold back happy tears.

"J-Jane, it's mutual…" She whispered against Jane's neck, pecking it affectionately.

The high of her orgasm lulled down and she stood on wobbly legs, pulling Jane inside her house. Her only thought that remained was: _I can't wait to wake up next to her in the morning._


	3. Chapter 3

_Part three of the story. Enjoy because I am not too sure if I do, myself…sorry for any mistakes or whatever. I didn't bother reading this over. And this was written on a whim, so...it might not be the best._

_Same as always, don't own_…_sadly enough. Poor Maura and Jane, especially her. _

_I just love sexual tension in a story, it seems. If there's gonna be a rizzles story there has to be sexual tension._

**Possibilities  
_Part three_**

She did thought about Jane not being there when she woke up - it was a possibility that made her hesitate to feel for Jane's body. But when she did wake up, kisses were peppered over her face. Maura felt a warmth that washed over her lazily, her lips curled, hands tangling themselves in curls and pulling Jane's face down to lay a quick peck on the lips.

"Mornin'," Jane's voice rumbled, feeling the urgency of their kisses grow.

Maura hummed, sucking on the luscious bottom lip, reveling in the softness Jane had to contrast to the musculature of her toned body. Her body responded to Jane's as they held each other.

Pulling back, Maura basked in Jane's secure embrace, strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Her legs tangled with Jane's and she couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

"Hello to you too," Maura beamed, her happiness was contagious as Jane gave her a smirk that made her heart jump and ache. Jane settled down comfortably on top of her, laying her head on her chest. Maura wished time could stay still - if only to preserve this moment. Her hands brushed through unruly locks, but her stomach made its announcement.

"We have to eat." Maura stated, almost regretting it when Jane's body warmth went away.

Then Jane turned around, facing her with a faux serious expression. "Or we can use _another_ way to burn those calories…." The tall brunette wiggled her brows, giving Maura a suggestive look. The lust in those dark eyes made Maura's body react, she wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with Jane. But her stomach wanted to be fulfilled. _I'm sure there will be opportunities where I'll be fulfilled, too._ Maura thought, her hand coming to rest on her chest as she stared contemplatively at Jane's slender form, feeling her desires rise.

Before she knew it, Jane's arms were wrapped around her again. Pulling her weight up, Maura wasn't surprised by how strong Jane was. She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, feeling her nightgown rise dangerously high. But she welcomed it because Jane noticed and looked at her thighs. Maura never felt so wanted by someone in her entire life.

"You're a work of art. beautifully sculpted." Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, reveling in the feeling of their bodies touching.

"Flattering but not true."

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes but smiled.

They shared a few kisses before Jane laid her on the bed again, towering over her. "But you are beautiful, Maur." Jane murmured, her tone laden with a warmth that made the blonde shiver in delight.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her down until she could feel Jane's body against hers. She hummed, her legs widening so Jane could settle between them, feeling a hardness poke her inner thigh. Jane looked at her sheepishly, but Maura wanted more. She had enough of this teasing, her sexual frustration was through the roof at this point.

"On your back Jane," Maura felt empowered whenever Jane looked at her with lust in her eyes.

She straddled Jane, pressing their hips together. She could feel Jane's erection through the barriers of clothes, it pressed teasingly against her wet sex. Maura sighed, her head rolling back in pleasure as she rocked against Jane's pelvic region. Her body felt hot, it tingled for Jane's touch. Jane's hand, which laid itself on her thigh, journeyed up slowly, fingers ghosting over the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Maura shivered, looking into dark, lustful eyes. Her hips stilled their movement and she lifted herself enough to slip her silk panties off and throw them somewhere on the floor.

Jane grunted, bumping their hips together. And Maura sighed, her body racked with delightful shudders. She could feel Jane, hot and hard. Straining against the confines of her boxers, Maura felt an intense wave of arousal at the sign of Jane. She leaned down, close enough to tease Jane. The brunette whimpered, grabbing her thighs, "Mauraaa, kiss me now."

She chuckled, "we still have yet to eat breakfast, Jane. I'm sure you can wait…" But Maura's squirming hips seemed to give Jane other ideas and a glint of mischief flashed through her eyes. Maura bit her lip, knowing she would regret making Jane wait and teasing her. But she couldn't help it, Jane made her feel so… free.

Jane rolled them over so that she was on top, her body was more heavier than Maura's and she used her weight to pin the honey-blonde down. "I think breakfast can wait. Right now, all I want to do to you is fuck you senseless." Maura whimpered, tightening her grip on Jane's waist, she ached for Jane. Her clit seemed to pulse in longing, waiting for Jane's touch.

Jane hastily slid down her boxers, kicking them off with her feet and rubbed her cock against Maura's wet folds. The heat of her sex drove Jane wild, she wanted nothing more than to slide inside but her heart wanted more. She wanted to worship Maura's body. Pressing her lips to Maura's, Jane continued to tease Maura, rocking slowly back and forth. Her hard length twitched and throbbed, attracted to the warm wetness that coated it. Maura's whimpers and soft sighs were encouraging just as they were maddening.

"Jane, I want you inside, now!" Maura palmed the brunette's behind, pushing. And then Jane jerked in surprise, her hips slamming into Maura's and inside of her.

They both cried out in pleasure, the feeling of Jane inside her made her clench down hard. Her legs were trembling and she felt fulfilled. There was no movements and the sounds were the small, quick gasps and panting.

Jane's arms were trembling, her pelvic region fluttered and throbbed. She wanted to thrust into Maura again and she did. Her mind blanked for a moment before she started again, her hips moved back and forth. She loved the tight heat that enveloped her, drawing her in just as deeper than than thrust after. Maura panted, her fingers digging into her back but Jane didn't mind. The slight pain that came from her nails drove her on until they were a writhing, lustful mess.

Her abdomen burned with the exertion of her thrusts but that didn't matter, only bringing Maura to orgasm was on the forefront of her mind.

"Come for me, Maur!" Jane panted out, her hand freed itself from gripping the sheet and teased a hard, pink nipple, pulling it hard and twisting it.

"Jane! Ooh...! Jane, Jane, Jane!" Maura was milking her, squeezing every last drop out of her before she collapsed. Fatigued, Jane rolled onto Maura's side, pulling out slowly and then her arms circled Maura.

The sheets were cold to the touch but their bodies were warm as they hugged each other.

"Mmh, Jane? Love you," Maura mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut.

"And I, you." And then she planted a kiss on her lover's forehead, hearing Maura's sigh of contentment and snuggling into her more. Jane knew she was feeling happy and knew that Maura was the cause of her happiness. The tender emotion that used to frighten her, now seemed welcoming.


End file.
